Forevermore
by TheTerribleTragicHappening
Summary: A girl named Stormy meets the Cullen's cousin Alexander and his family after a Vampyr attack she is changed and lives the life of a Vampyr.


Forevermore

By:Cheyenne Malott

-Proluge-

My name is Stormy Yasirah Val Sega and I am an orphan. My mother died while giving birth, and my father died when he tried defending the U.S. from the Japanese and was shot. I had one other twin, but she died while my mother gave birth to her. I was alone. I was born apon my father's grave, and found two days later, hungry and dying. My twin was buried in the casket right next to my mother and father. I was adopted by a loving family of three. My adoptive parents were Jacelynn and Derek Val Sega. Their daughter's name was Alyssa Val Sega, and she was like my little sister. When I was adopted, my last name was changed to Val Sega. My original last name, that I wished to carry after, was really Seraphim. I had no other relations by the name Seraphim, but i was happy to be where I was.

One day Alyssa and I were playing ditches in the woods. At night. As Alyssa hid, I counted to fifty. We said we would stay close together. I yelled "OKAY ALYSSA! IM GOING TO FIND YOU!" After about ten minutes of looking, I freaked. I looked around, my flashlight going every which-way direction. I was beginning to panic. I ran around for what seemed like ages. I was totally freaked and then I saw it. Her limp body, drowning in her own blood, on the floor of the woods, sopping wet. Something shadowy and dark hovered over her. I thrashed my arms around trying to get it away from her. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" I screamed at it. I didn't know what it was but all I could see were red glowing eyes and then they vanished into the night. Or so I thought. From behind I heard a sound and felt a stab through the side of my neck and then through my lower back. I dropped to my knees and hung my head low. I admit I was scared. I could see my blood and the red eyes were there again. I passed out on my back, replaying the exact images in my head that I just witnessed.

I awoke. Darkness surrounds me. Wet sogginess beneath me. Blistering winds dance with the darkness and the fireflies. The trees sway as if singing a lullaby. I think I am alone, until I hear voices getting closer and closer. The footsteps following the voices are heavy and quick. People surround me looking down at me, blocking the fearful winds. My cell phone is just out of reach. I panic, thinking of what had happened to little Alyssa. How I would kill to see her smiling face once more. I snapped out of my daydream when a small, strange voice begins to murmur, perhaps to the others that followed her here. I begin to feel sleepy and drift off into unconscionsness, while being swept into my prince charmings arms.

Chapter 1- Questions

As I awoke, cold shivers roll down my spine. I felt like I had been covered up with a sheet of ice. The person that was holding me was a boy. He was seriously hot. I stared at him with an embarassed look. He was the one who had to save me. I never noticed, but I had different clothes on. I was wearing a plaid skirt with leggings and a black tee. It was pretty cute. I wondered who changed my clothes. I looked up and saw his face and I felt my face turn five shades of red. I saw three older women stride into the room. They kind of glided when they walked. "I know your probably scared and wondering where you are," the boy told me,"but let me be the first to assure you, you're safe. I am Alexander. You can call me Alex. Those are my brothers, Elliott, Adrian, and Tommy." he said pointing to a group of three boys. "Those girls are my sisters, Abby, Christee, and Evangeline. Those women that came in are the Council." I was a little intimidated to see them smile at the same time. He continued. "The small blonde is Jaycee. She is probably the nicest of all three. The other small one with brunette hair is Stevee Rae and the tall broad one is Ariah. You don't want to mess with her or Stevee Rae. Speaking of names, can I get yours?" he asked. "I'm Stormy Val sega. I am an orphan. _Wow,_ I thought, _these people are so strange, but yet I feel so close to them already._ "Ok, Stormy. Are you familiar with Vam-" "NO!" Jaycee screamed at him. "You foolish child! She has NOT been Changed yet!" I looked around a little confused. "I am terribly sorry, Jaycee, but its the only way to save her." he told her in a mocking voice. "You know she's right, Alex, but you have a point." Adrian said and turned to Jaycee and the rest of the Council. "Enough," said Ariah. She looked a little ticked. "Alex you are already aquainted with our young guest here, take her to the guest room and Change her. No if's, and's, or but's." she said to him. She was definitely ticked. "I will." he snarled back. He stood up, me still in his arms, and walked to the guest room. He sat me in a chair. I examined the room and saw a small table with two glasses and a pitcher of what looked like Kool-Aid. There were two recliners and a big bed in the corner. No windows though. _Must not like light because all the other windows in the house that I saw were covered with black cloth. Funny,_ I thought. Alex sat down in the recliner next to me and stared for what seemed like ages. He finally spoke only to ask a few questions about my life. He was intimidated when I told him of my mother and my sister's deaths. "Ok," he finally said, "it's time to let you are Vampyr's. We have an enemy. His name is Alekk and his wives' names are Candie and Alistai. We have hunted them down since the 1600's. In order for you to live, we, meaning I, must change you into a Vampyr. It does not hurt. It feels like a comet shooting across your body. It's warm and comforting. Do you have any questions?" I looked at him and decided I was looking at him like I was stupid. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't understand a word you just said. You absolutely _have _to change me... like, right now?" Horror filled my eyes as he shook his head. "Yes." he said softly. "Why now? Why me? Why-" "BECAUSE! You are dying and now your acting like you don't even care! What is the matter with you human girls? Always acting like you know everything. I have news for you, Stormy Val Sega, you don't know a thing! All you human girls and women and any other of the female race..." he looked at me with cold, sour eyes, "all you really care about are looks and boyfriends and texting and IM's and cheerleading and all this other crap. You don't give a f-" "OK. We get it already. You Vampyr's with your bloodlust and so-called 'unending beauty' has put me through alot today. I asked a simple question and _this _is the response I get. Not very much of a break, seems how I'm half dead! Now. Are you gonna change me or not?" His face struck with horror as soon as he realized what I was talking about. "Oh. Listen Stormy, as soon as you asked me those questions, I thought 'Wow this girl really is stupid. She probably lives in a fancy twelve story house with pools and every-weekend pool parties.', but now I realize what you're getting at and I have to say, you're very smart and you're not of what I was thinking. The type I was describing included preppy-like fashions, and your not of that sort obviously. Sorry, didn't mean to stress you or anything. It takes longer to change when your stress and I'm so so so so sorry! If you want we can-" I put my fingers to his lips and tell him to say no more. It makes me even more stressed when he is all jittery like that. "It's ok, Alexander. Your fine, so calm down. Change me now. Please." I looked in his eyes and they went from an icy blue to a deep burghundy. They softened and his lips brushed mine a little, and I suddenly felt the urge to have to pee. "Uh, hang on. Can you show me where the bathroom is. I really gotta pee! Oh, and have you seen my cell phone? I dropped it in the woods somewhere." He hesitated for a moment and then finally told me that get to have a new phone. Mine had been drowned in Alyssa's blood. "Well, when I get changed, I can go to the store and get a new one. He looked at me with a dumb look. "What? I'm not stupid." He just stood there. I had to admit, I was kinda wondering of he was taken because if not, I was gonna take him. He wore worn out blue jeans with a black tee that hugged around his muscles. He had a georgous tan and he was kinda droopy, but I think he was just tired. "Bathroom is down the hall to the left, across from Abby's room. Just when you get done, please turn off the light and shut the door. Abby sleepwalks." He gave me a crooked grin. I knew what that meant. I smiled back to him and he gestured me to the door. "Thanks. Be right back." I told him. I walked down the hall and saw what looked like Abby's room. I looked next to me and there was no door. I looked confused and then Alexander was next to me and grabbed my hand. He pulled me the other way and I followed him. I was so embarassed. "Here, wrong way. I have to admit though, your kinda cute for being mortal and dying. I just can't wait until you see how much you changed after you get Changed." He just smiled as he walked away. Oh. Oh. _Oh. He said I'm cute! He's gonna Change me, we'll have an everlasting bond, and we'll be with each other all the time._ I read about the mysterious "Vampyr" bonds online. At night when I knew my parents were asleep, I Googled some stuff, did a little research and realized that these people on Google and all the other wanna-be sites were just trying to work up a scare and wanted money. Some of them were legends but I never believed them. It was just plain stupid. Oh well. I waltzed through the door feeling like a million bucks when he grabbed my arm and started dragging me down the hall. He pulled me to the room, pushed me on a chair, pulled my hair from my neck and bit down. I felt hazy, and then everything was a big blur.

Chapter 2- Time

A few days later, or what seemed like a few days, I woke up. For the third time this month, I was feeling a little down. Today was just like any other day, except when I woke up and looked in the mirror, I couldn't recognize anything about me or my body. I was thin and bony. I even looked a little taller. My eyes weren't their normal green color. Instead, a deep purple replaced them. I thought I saw a hint of red, but I couldn't tell. Just then Alex walked in with Abby. He stared at me in awe, like he just took sight of a big movie star in their underwear. "What? Do I have a zit?" I turned around to look in the mirror. "No. It's just... I... wow." That was all he said when Abby took his arm and urged him to the door. "We have to get this girl dressed if she is going to present herself to our family, now don't we?" she asked Alex. "No, I think she looks good like that." He gave me a cute grin, and left, closing the door behind him. "Now. We really need to get you dressed. What colors do you like? I don't know, but I hope you like aqua and black and lime green. I have a absolutely stunning dress. I hope you don't mind..." She looked a little embarassed. "I don't mind at all! Those are my favorite colors. How'd you know?" I gave her a little grin and she piped up. "Cool. Here, try this on. We're having dinner with a very old Vampyr," she looked all bright and cheery to say this, "and we need to dress you appropriately according to his age, something like this." She showed me a black sdress with lime green and aquamarine sequins on the side and collar. There was a slit by the waist down. "Do you want me to try it on?" I asked her. "I already know it will fit you. I found out your clothing size from your blood drenched clothes... oh yeah, I forgot. I'm sorry." She hung her head and I gave her a reassuring pat on the back. "It's ok. Let me go put this on and I'll be right out." I smiled and she left, closing the door behind her. I unzipped the zipper and slid through. I put my arms through the arm holes and zipped it up. I turned to the oh-so conveinient mirror, and gasped so loud I thought China could hear it. It hugged my waist making me look smaller in size, and it made me look older and sophisticated. I was amazed. I walked toward the door, and then Abby came in. "Oh. My. _Goodness. _You look absolutely amazing. You remind me of a supermodel... I swear... Ok. We need to do your makeup now." She pulled a big suitcase through the door and opened it. "Holy crap. That's all _your_ makeup?" She looked at me like I was crazy. She pushed me into the chair I sat in when I was changed. "Close your eyes and don't move." She intimidated me when she said this. I was going to make a smart alek comment when I decided not to. Then I heard a voice say, _when it comes to makeup, she gets real serious. Wait. Who are you? _I thought back as soon as I could. _It's Alex. I can send thoughts to you and apparently you can receive them and send thoughts back. Usually, newborns can't do that, but you, your developing like it's easy, _he thought back instantly. _It is easy. Why do you think it wasn't?_ I thought. _I'll talk to you when we're alone. I don't have time. I have to focus on making a good impression for the Elder Vampyr thats visiting us. Why is he here, _I asked him. _I'll tell you later. Right now focus on Abby and what your supposed to say. _I looked at Abby and she was busy messing with the small poodle that she had bought. I told her I had one and that I missed him, so she went through all the trouble on the Internet to look for him. She had to find the perfect dog that wouldn't bark or growl at the Vampyr's unless they were the evil Vampyr's. Like Alekk.


End file.
